


Maybe This Time

by SanversAvalanceFreak



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Family, Hospital, Kids, Prison, Sad, trigger - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversAvalanceFreak/pseuds/SanversAvalanceFreak
Summary: AU. Wayhaught meet through their Kids. Could it be love?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp & Rosita Bustillos, Wynsita - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wayhaught AU. 
> 
> This is probably gonna be super different from what you saw on the show.

“Mila! Don’t climb to high!” Waverly told her 4 year old Daughter. The little girl was like a monkey. She loved to climb. 

They were at the playground and Mila was climbing onto the jungle gym.

The little blonde nodded her head softly. 

“Okay Momma! I will be careful!” Little Mila replied. 

There was only one more kid on the playground and one other adult. A beautiful red haired woman. 

Waverly saw right away that it was Purgatory’s Sheriff Nicole Haught. And that the kid was her daughter Luca. Luca was also 4 years old.

Nicole was reading through some notes she had written down earlier that day. 

Luca was also on the Jungle Gym. She was at the highest point and started to get scared all of sudden. 

“Mommy! Help!” She yelled out. Nicole jumped up right away, placing her notes on the bench. 

“It is okay baby girl! Mommy is gonna safe you!” She told her and was about to go over and climb up the jungle gym. 

Mila yelled out. 

“It is okay. I help!” She said and quickly made her way over to Luca.

Nicole looked worried. 

“You can trust her! She is such a little monkey and knows what she is doing, Sheriff Haught.” Waverly told her and gave her one of her famous smiles. 

Nicole forgot how to breath in this very moment. She had seen Waverly around town and at the girls preschool. Although there were in two different groups. 

Mila was in the Butterfly Group while Luca was in the Lion Group. 

“Okay. I believe in what you say.” She Answered and smiled a bit. 

Mila told Luca that she should focus on her and just do what she says. It did work, slowly but surely the two made their way down the jungle gym. 

Luca ran over to Nicole and Waverly. 

“Mommy! Mila helped me!” She told her and smiled. “She is my friend now! I saw her in preschool!” The little girl informed her. Both Nicole and Waverly chuckled softly. 

Nicole picked up Luca and kissed her forehead. 

“Well have you thanked Mila?” She asked with a soft smile. 

Luca looked at Mila and smiled. 

“Thank you,Mila!” The little girl told the little Earp girl. 

Mila smiled back. 

“Glad I could help.” She Replied and held her arms up for Waverly to pick her up. Which she did of course. 

“I am proud of you baby girl!” Waverly Answered. 

“Thanks momma!” Mila was really proud of herself. “Can we go and get pizza? And invite Luca and her Mommy to come with us?” She asked and looked at Waverly. 

Waverly nodded her head softly. 

“That does sound like a very good idea.” Waverly Replied. Nodding her head in agreement. 

She looked at Nicole. 

“So Sheriff Haught, would you like to join us for lunch?” She asked with a pretty smile. 

Nicole blushed a bit. Truth was she had always had a thing for her, whenever she saw her around town she would stare at her and smile from far away. Not in a creepy way. But in a I am to scared to talk to her way. 

“Yes we would love that! But please call me Nicole!” The Young Sheriff Answered with a soft smile gracing her lips. 

Waverly nodded her head with a soft smile. 

“Okay Nicole. I am Waverly.” The youngest Earp Sister told her. 

Oh Nicole Knew exactly who She was. 

“Oh I know!” She said. But then blushed, realizing how that may have sounded. 

Waverly gave her a shy smile, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Oh you do?” She asked a bit teasingly. 

Nicole nodded her head softly. 

“Yes. From Shortys and the Earp name is no secret one here in Purgatory!” She answered with a soft smile. 

The two started walking towards the towns best pizza place, chatting about the kids and their jobs. 

Mila and Luca were talking about their favorite show Paw Patrol and chatting about preschool.

The four sat down in a booth. They ordered a huge pizza with extra cheese. Two waters for the adults and the girls each got a big glass of apple juice.

“My Daddy is in jail! He tried to hurt my momma!” Mila suddenly said. Nicole knew the story. She was involved in making sure Champ would end up in jail, cause he had attacked Waverly while she was still pregnant with Mila. He had pushed her in front of a car and Waverly was in a coma. Thankfully it all turned out to be okay. But Champ would be in prison for the rest of his life for hurting Waverly and dealing with drugs. 

Waverly frowned for a moment. How did Mila know about this? But then it clicked, she had talked about this with Wynonna, her older sister a few days ago. Both thought Mila was asleep but appearently they were Wrong.

“My other mommy gave birth to me and then left!” Luca told Mila. This was a really random talk but the two were kids and kids tend to say random stuff. 

Luca was talking about Nicole’s ex wife Shae. Shae was also the one giving birth to Luca before running away a week later. Leaving behind a one week old infant and a very heartbroken Nicole. 

“Guess we both weren’t so lucky in the relationship department!” Waverly quickly said, so it wouldn’t get any more awkward. 

Nicole chuckled softly. 

“I guess you could say that. Maybe next time!” Nicole Replied and gave Waverly a gentle smile. Which the other woman gladly returned. 

Luca and Mila had already found another topic to talk about. They now were talking about how awesome cheese was.

Soon the pizza and drinks came. So they started to eat and chat about the upcoming musical at the preschool. Mila was playing a bird and Luca a Butterfly so both of them were really excited and both moms were really excited to see the musical. 

When they were done with the food Waverly wanted to pay for all of them but Nicole told her she wanted to cause Mila waved Luca from falling and got her down the jungle Gym Save. Waverly tried to argue that it was ridiculous cause Mila wanted to help and found a new friend that way but Nicole insisted so Waverly and Mila thanked her. 

The little girls didn’t want to part ways tho and asked if they could all go for a walk together. 

It was hard to say no to these two cuties so both Moms agreed and they also already had a play date planned for Sunday. They would all go to the zoo together.


	2. The Zoo Visit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole & Waverly go to the zoo with Mila & Luca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2. :)

The last two days without seeing Nicole haven’t been fun for Waverly. She couldn’t pin point to why she took not seeing the Other woman so hard. But it just didn’t feel right. And Mila felt the same about Luca. 

Luca was an amazing friend and Mila liked her a lot. She even told Waverly that Luca would make a great sister and that They could pretend to be twins then. The little blonde always wanted a sibling. 

What both didn’t know was that Luca and Nicole felt the same. They had missed the two blondes a lot. Nicole couldn’t stop thinking about Waverly. Not that this was something new for her. Everyone knew the Earp Family so of course Nicole knew a few things about Waverly. 

And Luca Missed Mila cause she wanted to talk and play with her again. Plus she thought the little girl would make a good sister. 

Waverly made some pancakes and a fruit salad for breakfast and gave Mila a glass of apple juice. She made a coffee for herself. The young woman watched her daughter be all happy while finishing Up her food. 

At the same time with Nicole and Luca. Nicole had made some waffles with scrambled eggs and bacon. And some fresh orange juice. And she of course made herself a coffee. Every good day was beginning with coffee.

An hour later Rosita drove her niece and Sister in Law to the zoo. She told them they just needed to call and she would pick them up again. 

They thanked her and got out of the car. Mila didn’t leave before giving her aunt Rosita a kiss on the cheek. 

Mother and Daughter walked towards the entrance. Waiting in front of it for Nicole and Luca. The little girl was all excited cause she was able to wear her new Paw Patrol Backpack. Happened to be her favorite show. It was also Lucas favorite show and she would show up with the same backpack but that was something the two didn’t know about one another. It would be another thing the two could bond over.

Nicole and Luca were running a bit late cause Luca wanted to finish her drawing for Mila. She made a drawing of herself and Mila in princess dresses, drinking tea with some zoo animals. It was adorable. 

The two ended up being five minutes late so it wasn’t too bad. Luca and Mila ran into each other’s arms like they haven’t seen one another in years and have been friends for forever. 

Both Nicole and Waverly hugged one another. 

“Hey, so sorry for being late. Luca didn’t want to leave it until her Drawing was finished. She made one for Mila.” The red haired sheriff explained. Waverly smiled softly. 

“Hey, oh it is all good. We just got here like five minutes ago.” Waverly told the Taller woman. 

Nicole returned the smile now, feeling less bad about being five minutes late. 

The four walked to the entrance. Mila and Luca holding hands. Both having their matching Paw Patrol backpacks on their tiny backs. It looked adorable, cause both of them also had similar clothes on. Both wearing a pink dress with a white cardigan on top of it and white sandals. It looked like they were twinning. Waverly quickly snapping a picture with her phone. Smiling gently. 

This time Waverly paid for them to get inside since Nicole had paid for their food the last time. Both Nicole and Luca thanked her. Even Mila did. The little girl was really polite although she had picked some swear words from her aunt Wynonna. Which both her Momma and her Aunt Rosita didn’t really like. They didn’t want Mila and Alice, Alice was Mila’s Cousin. Alice was 5 years old so a little older then Mila, to use a bad language. Plus Rosita was 5 months pregnant with A baby girl and they also don’t want her first word to be “Fuck” or “Dick” cause Wynonna did love to use both of those words, among a lot of others. 

Another thing the adults in the family always butt heads about was the alcohol problem Wynonna had. She was going to meetings now cause Rosita said she wouldn’t want their kids to grow up with a Mom that was always drunk. 

Well anyways. The first animals they saw were elephants and the little girls were really excited about that. They tried to imitate elephant noises and pretended their arms were a trunk. Then the started walking like little elephants and it was the cutest thing ever. Both Nicole and Waverly chuckled softly and took a quick video of the two. Then the adults started talking about how being a single mom has effected their lives and that they are both single currently. 

Their hands accidentally touched at some point which made both of them blush, it also felt like there was electricity running through their veins. 

Sounds like these two are crushing on on another. But how long was it gonna be until one of them was saying anything to the other person?

Guess it was a waiting game now.

After that incident the blush was barely leaving their faces. 

Next stop after the elephants was the butterfly house. Which the two little girls loved so much. They were so so happy when a butterfly would land on them. 

“Mommy! Mommy take a picture please.” Luca would say every now and then and so did Mila. 

“Momma! Momma! You take pictures too, please?” Mila asked Waverly. 

The young woman nodded her head smiling. 

“Of Course baby girl!” Waverly replied and took a few pictures as well. 

They spend like 30 minutes in the butterfly house. The two little girls were talking about how much they loved the butterflies while Nicole and Waverly were talking about other things. Keeping an eye on the kids of course.

“So if you ever need someone to talk to that isn’t your sister or sister in law just know I am here for you!” The red head woman told Waverly and smiled. 

Waverly smiled back. 

“Thank you. That is very sweet and kind of you. If you ever need someone I am there for you as well!” The youngest Earp Sister said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. The next Chapter will be Part 2 of their Zoo visit. :)


End file.
